truth or dare:inuyasha style
by Unforgotten Hatred
Summary: its a truth or dare inuyasha style, you review to give me a t or d to anyone from the inuyasha gang or anyone from inuyasha
1. review and ideas!

Truth or dare: c'mon pplz its time to t or dare your favorite pplz of inuyasha please send me some ideads so I can post them up…or if you want send me some things to ask pplz from the inu-gang some truths or my favorite thing in the whole world…daring them laughs evilly!


	2. LETS GET IT STARTED!

Disclaimer: I do not own Iuaysha but I do own this story XD

"hello pplz welcome to the first or at lease I think it's the first truth r dare inuaysha style!" people in the crowd clapping very loud and they stop "okay pplz lets bring in the gang from Inuyasha!" inuyasha,kagome,shippo,sango,miruko, everyone in Inuyasha comes out from the back stage and takes a seat in the open wide area section where the chairs are"hello everyone!I grin evilly" "hello" they all say looking abit scared

"ahem my name is kira kurosachi but call me kira-chan or kira-sama! Since I'm in big top dog round here" everyone looks emotionless "eh….okay then today we will start with Sesshomaru!" pplz in the crowd goes wild and screaming I love you to seeshy-chan as he smirks"OKAY PPLZ SHUT IT! Ahem sesshomaru truth or dare?" I ask evilly, and he smirks" dare" he says smoothly" ooooo heh heh heh okay sesshomaru..this dare is from one of our viewers! grins lekitsume!" the crowds goes quite, waiting for the dare

"sesshomaru I dare you to kiss kagome!" the crowds glasp! And sesshomaru face is emotionless while inuyasha and kouga throws colorful words at me" hey boys it not me who chooses the dam daregrins"

Sesshomaru gets up and walk over to a blushing kagome who face is red as a tomato,he kisses her quick and goes back to his smoothly with no expression"O.O……..that was fast………….. okay pplz the next one is for inuyasha! Our favorite doggier boy!" everyone laughs"okay inuyasha truth or dare?""……………truth" I grin evilly yet again"inuyasha is it truth your in love with kagome?" inuyasha face goes red"w-w-w-what? U-u-u-u-um….w-w-w-w-well." "okay we will come back to later kagome truth or dare?" "um….truth…." "kagome are you also in love with inuyasha?" I grin, her face turns red" is your guys face red from anger or the question you guys think your in love or not?"I ask whike smirking"u-u-u-u-u-um..uh….." "okay kags we will come back to you!" "okay inuyasha another truth or dare which is it?" "um…dare!" "inuyasha I dare you to tell miruko if he touches sango butt one more time you'll muder himI smiles sickly sweet "fine with me!inuyasha grins evilly at miruko who as a death look on his face saying I'm dead and I'm done for "sango your turn truth or dare?" "I choose dare" sango say with a smile ignoring inuyasha who looks like he gonna beat up miruko for touching kagome butt "okay sango I dare you to sing happy ending by avril lavein" "okay"

Sango gets up and I throw her a mic which she caught and sing happy ending…..

-sango finishes the song-----

"WONDERFUL! Thank you sango for the lovely music" "it was no problem "she blushes slightly "okay miroku,your turn truth or dare? I ask evilly while smiling evilly "um..i chosses dare" "heh heh heh miroku, I dare you to sing hony tonk badonkadonk by trace Adkins" miroku eyes go wide and he stands up and go on the singing stage and I toss him a mic which he caught and sing the song

-----miroku finishes the song------

Everyone is emotionless"well how I do?"

"………………………miroku…………….."

"yes m'lady? He smiles "you…SUCK!" pplz start throwing garbarges at miroku and so does the others on the chair except sesshomaru and kouga

"okay pplz I'm sorry to but our time has run out thank you for this lovely fun hope to see you all soon buh bye!" waves and everything shut off

Well everyone I hope you enjoy thast as much as I did XD the dare to where sesshomaru had to kiss kagome was by lekitsume and the ending part was by inuyashaloves kagome4ever or knowns as kadee . she still has more of truth and dares for me so they will be post up in the next chappie buh bye people and please review XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. not so fun

---diclamier: I do not own inuyasha! But I do own this story (grins evbilly)

"WELCOME BACK PPLZ! Its time to get on the role with the truth or dares –grins very evilly-

"anywho today we are going to ask seshomaru something before we start!"

I turn to seshomaru"ahem seshowmaru we have something to ask of you" he raises an eyebrow up delicately "what is this ask of something for me?' he ask "theres a girl here who wants to know if you will go out with her!" punches a fist in the air as everyone in the crowds falls off their seats"what?...i have to say…..no" he looks away thinking he too good for anyone"awwww sesshy-sama she loves youuuuuuuuu please?" gives the puppy dog pout"no" he say simply"asshole"-mumbles-

"well lets get on with the show pplz! Kagome truth or dare?"

Light goes onto kagome"uh dare…I hope I choose the right one" –she mumbles the last part- "okay kagome this dare is from one of our viewrs I dare you to sing girlfriend by avirl lavrengine!(this was ask by inuyashaloves kagome4ever XD)" "oh um okay" I toss her a mic with she catches and she starts

--17 mins later kagome finishes an inuyasha in the backstage blushing very bright XD-

"wow kagome that loves hurts XD" kagome sits back down "okay next person is inuyasha!" light go on a red faced inu who now sitting back in his seat"inuyasha truth od dare?" "feh I choose dare "he grins dumbly (to me it seems he grinning like an ass XD no offence to pplz who love our favor dog-boy!XD) "okay inuyasha this dare was from again one of our viewers I dare you to sing one in a millon from Hannah Montana! (this dare was by again from inuyashaloves kagome4ever) inuyasha gets up and I toss him a mic and he sings with a very redden face XD(omg pplz who are reviewing this are evil! But I like it XD)

--17 mins again inuyasha finishes----

"okay that was very…….interstresting" what! You saying I sing BAD!?" inuyasha makes threaths at me while seshomaru is holding him back"okay now for the next thing"light shines on shippo" shi-chan truth or dare?" "um…I choose dare!" " awww isn't he cute pplz!?" okay shi-chan I dare you to beat up inuyasha, and inuyasha for you threaning me you cannot move til shi-chan is done beating you up" I grin "WHAT THE FUCK!? HELL NO" "awwww too bad" shippo punches on a not moving inuyasha and beats him up" well pplz I guess I'll call it a day I have school to attend takes a deep breath buh-bye!XD" shippo still beating up inuyasha (warning this dare was made by addrianna818)

Me: well I have fun please review pplz for more evil truth od dares (grins evilly) buh-bye 


	4. short but sweetNOT

Waring io do not own inuyasha…but I do own this story pplz grins evilly

Now lets being!

"HELL-O PPLZ THANK YOU FOR COMING BACK TO M Y WONDERFUL SHOW OF…TRUTH OR DARE INUYASHA GANG STYLE! XD..now lets being first we will start off with our favorite emoitionless boy sesshowmary! As I call him the asshole cause he hurt a pretty girls feeling when she ask him out!says quietly while he glares at me heh heh heh okay! Sesshy-sama truth or dare?ask evilly but hiding it"

"hn dare" he smirks" "heh heh heh" inuyasha and the others trying to hide a laugh cause they know what I'm going to ask him er…tell him oh sesshy-sama I dare you to smile!grins (warning this dare was made by again of one of our most favorite viewers lekitsume ) "sesshy-sama glares " srry Sesshomaru but it a dare no backing down unless you want to kiss our evil dude XDlaughs while seening his face disgusted " your one sick onna" "stop laughing thank you! smiles creepily like gin ichimaru from bleach" " sesshomaru smiles and I nearly faint "OMG PPLZ HE DID IT! A SMILE OF THE MOST SEXY GODS! …coughs er….. most sexy asshole who breaks a girl heart smirks while he gl;ares coldly" "yeah yeah keep glaring cold boy okay next person is naraku, naraku truth or dare?" the light goes onto him" "he smirks trying to be sexy and I gag I choose dare lady kira" "my gagging goes into a grin oh naraku I dare you to kiss inuyasha "WHAT!?" inuyasha glares/yells "YOU WANT ME TO KISS THE DISGUSTING DOG?!" naraku yells while everyone in the room falls on their ass except sesshomaru "hmmmmm yep! I grin while two guard hold naraku and inuyasha from killing me" naraku gulps and walks to inuyasha and kiss him and he runs to the bathroom puking "WOOT THAT WAS HEEL OF FUNNY DON'T YOU PPLZ THINK SO?" "inuyasha runs outside puking" okay then wrell that all for today I remember I have school buh0bye pplz! And please review!" runs out of the studio and grabs my backpack heading to school /running for m y life as naraku and inuasha chase me, oh and inuasha swinging his sword trying to kill me as naraku throw his evil magam at me

Kagome: well that was fun please r eview

Me: yes please do!!!!!!!!!!! still running while inuyasha has his sword and naraku with his magma trying to kill me


	5. uh oh someone in love oo

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story 

"Cello people and welcome back to TRUTH OR DARE INUYASHA GANG STYLE XD, today torture person is…NONE OTHER THAN INUYASHA! Honking pplz Kags your on!!!!" A light shines on kagome of where she is sitting on" kags truth or …dddaaarrreee **grins evilly**" um…i choose dare she smiles _oh dear what have I done?!?!?!_" oh good choice kags this dare is from one of our viewers….Lekitsume!!!!!!! you are dare to cut off Inuyasha hair laugh" "SAT WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! NO WAY IN HELL I'LL HAVE MY HAIR CUT OFF!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yells, as I gave Kagome a pair of scissors as grinning as do so! My security pplz ties down to the chair and Kagome cut his hair off to his shoulders while laughing manically"BWHAHAH THIS IS FOR FUCKING THAT KIYHOE! O.o" wow pplz she mad…um lets go on to the next person while kagome doing that" AH NOT MY ARM HAIRS!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yells o.o….." okkAaayyy our next victim hahaha is Bankotsu!" fans girls go wild as he sits in his chair grinning" why thank you Lady Kira" I blush "awww what a sweetheart!" nearly faints " Ahem..Ban-kun truth or dare?" "Hmmm…I'll choose truth . " "awww dam okay, this is from our same viewer Lekitsume! Ban who are you most likely to date? Sango? Or Kagome?" "hmm not Kagome cause I do not go for such weak girls" say what?!?!" Kagome finishes inuyasha hair leaving him crying and my security pplz are trying to hold kagome back from killing Ban-Kun" I have to choose…Sango! " he says as Sango blushes beat red" if you don't mine me asking why?" "welllll…because she strong and she slap hard, besides I like them feisty" he winks/grins to Sango as Miroku is being held back by my security pplz along with Kagome and Sango fainted in Ban-kun arms " o.o..oh my..well I guess this will be it for now until the next time bai bai "

Author: srry in school and my computer is being suckie P stay tune for the next version XD


	6. Revise! fromt he last chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story 

"Cello people and welcome back to TRUTH OR DARE INUYASHA GANG STYLE XD, today torture person is…NONE OTHER THAN INUYASHA! Honking pplz Kags your on!!" A light shines on kagome of where she is sitting on" kags truth or …dddaaarrreee **grins evilly**" um…i choose dare she smiles _oh dear what have I done?!_" oh good choice kags this dare is from one of our viewers….Lekitsume!! you are dare to cut off Inuyasha hair laugh" "SAT WHAT?! NO WAY IN HELL I'LL HAVE MY HAIR CUT OFF!!" Inuyasha yells, as I gave Kagome a pair of scissors as grinning as do so! My security pplz ties down to the chair and Kagome cut his hair off to his shoulders while laughing manically"BWHAHAH THIS IS FOR FUCKING THAT KIYHOE! O.o" wow pplz she mad…um lets go on to the next person while kagome doing that" AH NOT MY ARM HAIRS!!" Inuyasha yells o.o….." okkAaayyy our next victim hahaha is Bankotsu!" fans girls go wild as he sits in his chair grinning" why thank you Lady Kira" I blush "awww what a sweetheart!" nearly faints " Ahem..Ban-kun truth or dare?" "Hmmm…I'll choose truth . " "awww dam okay, this is from our same viewer Lekitsume! Ban who are you most likely to date? Sango? Or Kagome?" "hmm not Kagome cause I do not go for such weak girls" say what?!" Kagome finishes inuyasha hair leaving him crying and my security pplz are trying to hold kagome back from killing Ban-Kun" I have to choose…Sango! " he says as Sango blushes beat red" if you don't mine me asking why?" "welllll…because she strong and she slap hard, besides I like them feisty" he winks/grins to Sango as Miroku is being held back by my security pplz along with Kagome and Sango fainted in Ban-kun arms " o.o..oh my..well I guess this will be it for now until the next time bai bai "

Author: srry in school and my computer is being suckie P stay tune for the next version XD

"And we are back pplz thanks for coming srry we having getting on this soon but hey, a girl has to go to school in order to succeed in deh writing aren't i right?" -looks around silents- "oookkkkkaaaaaayyyy...well here we are! some more vil dares, and maybe truths but now we are gonna have some fine lovely ladies here who are gonna give you sum dares" -grins evilly- " bring out our lovely viewers!" a group of girls come out and sat down on the comfort chairs across from the gang

"okay Kadee its your time to shine cha! ahem come on up!" a girl is given a mike

"hey its kadee um...well u c um...first things first please inuyasha and the boys have 2 leave-the boys leave- ok well there is this boy i' ve liked since the 6th grade when i first saw him and 2 day that secret got out and im in the 8th grade it was a secret 4 2 years but now its out but he wasnt thare thank god but he will be and i am afraid he wont like me we are friends and i dont want that 2 change so i need advice ok now that i told u -the boys come back- my truths is...

inuyasha:tell kagome the truth,

kagome:tell inuyasha the truth,

sango:tell miroku the truth,

miroku:tell the world and most important the women u tell 2 bear ur children the turth of y u asked dares

inuyasha:hug lord sesshomaru

kagome:kiss...no french kiss inuyasha,

sango:sing if we were a movie by Hannah Montana -She does after an hour- thank you sango,

miroku:watch videos of sango undressing, i no he will be b/c he cant touch her 4 8 chapters or anyone else or ask his ? -everyone laughs-

"thank you Kadee now before we start sesshy this is a dare you have to accept!" He looks at me saying Hell-No-I-Ain't-Listening-To-You-bitch look" my dare for you is that you are to date and become our beloved kadee man!" i grin in triumphal as sesshy-kun tires to get to me to kill me

"Well that your present kadee-chan"

"THANK YOU!" she squeals "No Problem" i laugh slightly as sesshy bares her adorble clinging

"Okay next victim! MUHAHAHAHAAH" people look at me saying Wah-Teh-Fuck?! look "what?" glares slightly and they back down fromt he look

"okay next Gal Srry is i screw up on ur gender my deepest regrets for doing so is...search through papers...Is sco23!" She (or he) is given a mic " okay miroku, truth or dare?" mikruo sly grin"why i choose dare" " heh heh heh I dare you Miroku to tickle torture Sango , but hold on, sango truth or dare?" -she toss a glare look to the speaker- " i choose..._i can't go with truth might make me say something regrettable_ " she thinks the last part to her self " i choose dare!" Sco23 laughs evilly " i dare you not to beat up miroku afterwards from the tickle torture!" o.o sango gives a look saying 'oh shit', and runs off the stage, miroku takes off after her laughing evilly.

"Well thank you ladies but i have some other work to do please stay tune til our funnest arrives hit the stage! see ya!"

--

Author: srry people it took me so long to get my ass on here and type but hey, i was having mental block images but not now! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
